A Sick Kind of Love (Jean x Dark! Marco)
by IrisElma
Summary: JeanxDark! Marco In his absence Marco has become obsessed with the blonde soldier he used to be so close with, so much so that he decides to keep him all for himself. However Jean isn't exactly willing.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. It was so very dark. Of course, Jean was used to it by now. He had been wherever the hell he was for a little over two weeks, or so he thought. It had become rather difficult to measure time when there was nothing to aid you. However the one thing he had hammered in his head was that in a few minutes. The brown-haired freckled boy he had once known as his ally, his friend even, would come downstairs. In the month that Marco had been gone, presumed dead. He had changed. His sense of remorse lost completely, much like his sanity.

The door swung open, through his blindfold he could make out yellow light streaming into the room. It wasn't sunlight, yet it came from above. Jean assumed they were in a basement. On a few occasions Marco would take off his blindfold. The room was dark with brick walls and a hardwood floor. It could have been made into fairly satisfactory living quarters if it had any furniture other than the wooden chair jean was tied to. Maybe it did, the darkness of the room made it hard to deduce anything more than what he could feel, a wooden chair and a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He felt no clothing on his back but he had a pair of pants on.

'Jeanny boy, how are you doing?' Marco purred in a mocking tone, you could almost hear the smirk in his voice

'You're a sick bastard Marco, you know that?' Jean grunted.

'Now now jean, don't be so rude.. I've kept you alive haven't I?' He moved closer to his prisoner to the point where Jean could feel Marcos breath on his neck. 'You could have very easily been dead if I so pleased,' He whispered.

'I'd much rather be dead' Jean murmured.

' Oh jeanny, now why would I do that to you? You're too cute to kill' He taunted

'You flatter me' Jean snarled.

' But you know, you are the kind of person who'd look awfully sexy with a few scars...maybe a split lip' Marco smirked.

In a swift motion he took off the blindfold. Jean blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

'You really do have such lovely eyes' Marco sighed.

Jean looked at the boy who had once meant so much to him, his face now twisted in a malicious smile. His once tanned skin now almost paper white due to lack of sun, his once brown eyes now a deep scarlet, one covered with an eyepatch.

'Oh jean, why do you look at me with such disgust? It almost makes me miss the days that i had to share you with the other cadets. However my greed overtook me and thank god it did, because now you are mine and mine alone.' Marcos eyes softened. 'I love you Jean,'

'You disgust me' Jean spat.

Marco suddenly pulled back, for a second and only a second before his eyes soften yet again.

'Oh jean, don't make me do anything you wouldn't want me to' he says in a mockingly sing-song voice.

'Bite me.' Jean muttered.

The brown-haired boy pulled a scalpel-like blade from behind him, he forced the blonde boy to the back of the chair he was in, restricting all movement he could have had before, he sat on his lap and stared at the boy, as if planning his next move.

'You really would look good with a scar here or there,but i'd really rather not hurt you' Marco smiled.

Jean was determined to give no reaction whatsoever, though he felt himself beginning to shiver and he knew he wouldn't stop shivering no matter how hard he would try.

'Oh my jean, we aren't scared are we?' the freckled boy mocked. 'You're so cute when you're scared,' The freckled boy kissed his cheek.

'I-I'm not scared of you.' Jean hardened his expression

'Oh jean, we both know thats not quite true dont we?' He caressed the blonde boys face.

'N-No, no more shit marco, I don't love you, maybe if you weren't so..fucked up. You're crazy, you're insane, and one day one of the cadets are going to find you,f-find all this shit and you'll be locked up like I am. except I won't be there with you!' Jean protested

The freckled boy looked hurt for a second, he smiled a lusty,malicious smile.

'Oh jean, I didn't want to hurt you. Though I suppose if you're going to be like this i'll need to discipline you somehow.' he pulled the scalpel close to Jeans face 'Don't worry my dear, it will only hurt for a second'

He swiftly made a shallow cut on Jeans left cheek, Jean clenched his fist and tried to ignore the pain.

'Now, don't act like it didn't hurt. Frankly, this tough-guy act is becoming a little tiring jean' He licked the cut on jeans cheek. Jean winced and swallowed hard. Marco used the blade to tilt jeans head up. A small red bead formed on the tip of the blade. Jean met eyes with his captor. The boy smiled and licked his lips.

He brought his lips close to his prisoners ear  
'Now,' he whispered 'Don't make me do that again, jeanny,'

Jean slowly nodded as his captor got off his lap and walked out of the basement. He turned and said:

'See you tomorrow,Jean.'

And once again, Jean was left in complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean had lost track of time. He assumed he'd been wherever he was for over two weeks. He hadn't slept though he had passed out from exhaustion several times so while he wasn't well rested he _had _rested. The days were long and the nights were longer. The only telling of time was a small window that let in a crack of had counted 10 days before he had given up. No one was coming for him. He had been there long enough to know that. The routine was usually the same. Mornings were lonely, midday marco came down and fed him, ususally soup or bread. Afternoons Marco would try and talk to him. If he refused he would end up with some kind of minor injury which would be cared for a couple of hours later. Marco would say he was treating it because he had felt guilty but Jean knew he felt no remorse. No one who felt remorse would keep their former friend locked up due to pure greed. No, Marco was just trying to convince Jean there was a sliver of humanity left in him. Jean wasn't convinced.

Jean felt his courage and hope crumbling slowly day by day. He had only the tiniest seed of hope that someone would find him and even that was beginning to dissolve when suddenly he heard something coming from upstairs even from the basement he could hear Marcos demeanor change completely.

'Good afternoon sir, what brings you here on this fine day?' Marcos voice was cheery and full of life which contrasted with the guards

'I'm here on the report of a missing cadet, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?'

'I'm afraid not.' Marco sounded too happy. Maybe there was a chance..a small one that he would find Jean and save him.

'I'm sorry sir but its orders that I must do a thorough search of every house on the premises.'

'Oh of course, come in, i'll make tea.'

Jean felt confused and hopeful. No sane man would let a guard take a look through his house. Then it clicked

Tea.

He was going to poison the tea.

Jean let out loud yells to try and notify the man of his presence, he did so until his throat hurt and his yells weakened to sobs.

'Heres your tea sir, do try and relax im no madman' Marco laughed politely

'Of course, may I have your name by the way.'

'Of course, my name is Liam Stinson' he didn't hesitate..he must have been expecting the visit and planned ahead.

'Funny..you remind me of a cadet we lost long ago.' the man said before he spluttered. He began coughing uncontrollably and gagging. He heard Marcos laugh ringing throught the entire house. He heard the sound of something heavy dropping and sighed. No, of course he wouldn't be saved. Marco may have been insane but he was smart and deceptive. He heard footsteps slowly approaching the basement

'Oh Jean sorry to keep you waiting' he purred 'I was just taking out some.._trash_' he growled the last word with disgust.

'I heard what you did you madman someone is dead because of you' he snarled

'don't make a second Jean...that man was trying to stand between us was it really so wasteful to kill scum like him?'

'Marco that was a human with feelings and dreams and hopes' Jean tried to reason with him

'No...he wasn't really..he was a weed in my flower garden..a roach..he was the kind of parasite that feeds on the only joy i have left.' Marco spat the words out

'Marco please..can you at least answer me one question?' he aksed

'Of course my love.' Marco smiled warmly, the smile that Jean missed, the one his former friend wore day after day.

'What happened in those eleven months you were gone, what did this to you?' Jean pleaded.

'Lonlieness Jean. Lonlieness does things to people. I had no one, no one for eleven whole months, hundreds of days were spent here. In the dark on my own. But then one day I went to my grave and I saw flowers. Red roses in fact. They're my favorite flowers and I only ever told one person that they were my favorite. You, Jean.' he almost whispered this. 'So I kept going back to my grave every day until one day I saw you there. You were sitting and talking to the stone. You were telling it that I was the only one who mattered and that when you got to heaven we'd go to all the best bars and no one would disrupt us in our eternal bliss. I was taken aback, I had no idea you felt like that but when I saw you there and I saw the hurt and the pain in your eyes I wanted to protect you from that, I wanted you all to myself so that no one, no one would ever interrupt us again.

Jean gulped hard

'You heard all that?' he said

'Yes,Jean.'

Jean felt tears forming behind his eyes 'Why this then? Why didn't you tell me? Marco why didn't you come back?'

'Because the day I faked my death I watched from afar and no one but you came looking for me Jean. The rest of them left me they didnt care about me.'

'Marco you know that isn't true they were mourning' Jean said

'Jean please..I need you to myself, you're the only one that matters.'

Jean couldn't find the strength to respond anymore, his sobs were violent and shook his whole body.

There was a moment, where Marco looked sane, he looked wistful and like he was longing for his old life. A normal life. Though this look didn't last in some kind of dramatic mood swing he snapped back into his malicious persona.

'Jean my dear I just realised I haven't fed you yet.' he smiled his empty smile again and walked back up the stairs leaving Jean in darkness once again

'Damn' Jean whispered. 'I almost reached him for a second there.'


End file.
